


Shadows and Silence

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dmhgchallenge"></span><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/"><b>dmhgchallenge</b></a>'s November prompt, "waiting"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Footsteps sounded in the deserted corridor. Despite their attempts at stealth, the night was silent enough that the smallest sounds amplified and echoed off the stone, announcing their presence even though the Invisibility Cloak hid them from prying eyes.

“I can’t believe we’re sneaking out again,” Hermione whispered.

“No one’s forcing you,” Ron protested.

“Shush!” Harry’s whisper put a temporary stop to the bickering.

As they shuffled towards the courtyard and the path to Hagrid’s cottage, a silent figure detached itself from the shadows. White-blond hair gleamed in the moonlight as he followed after the trio, smirk firmly in place.


End file.
